Beautiful In White
by Phiii Channn
Summary: 'Kau yg telah mengisi kehampaan hati ini, membuatku kembali merasakan jatuh cinta. Di taman itu kau dan aku bertemu. Kau bagaikan bidadari yang datang dari surga.' KAISOO! TransGender! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful In White

Author : Phiii Channn

Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo (TG), and other cast.

Genre : Romance

**Summary **: ' Hanya kau yang dapat mengisi kehampaan hati ini… yang membuatku merasakan kembali rasa jatuh cinta…dan disaat gaun putih yang membalut tubuhmu… dengan nuansa putih…membuat dirimu tampak indah dimataku… Disaat kau berada dipelaminan…Aku selalu berharap bahwa disaat itu seharusnyalah aku yang berada disampingmu…mengucapkan janji suci…dan mengecup lembut bibirmu, menjadikan dirimu menjadi milikku selamanya….'

**Disclaimer**: Saya akui kalau cast yang ada di fanfic ini bukan punya saya T.T BUT THIS FIC IS MINE! Terinspirasi dari lagu barat **Shayne Ward-Beautiful** In White. NO SIDERS! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIARISM! WARNING! TYPO! TRANSGENDER! GAJE(?)!DLL! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

.

Daun daun berwarna coklat oranye berguguran dari setiap pohon, menandakan musim gugur tiba. Suhu udara memang terasa agak dingin dari biasanya.

Sosok namja tampan berkulit Tan itu tengah sibuk membaca novel tebal disebuah bangku panjang yang berada ditaman tersebut. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan suhu udara yang agak dingin ini.

'…'

Suara smartphone nya membuat ia mendengus kesal. Ia menutup novelnya lalu mengangkat panggilan dari orang diseberang sana.

"YAK KIM JONG IN! KAU DIMANA EOH?!" teriak orang diseberang sana.

Ya, namja ini bernama Kim Jong In. dengan kesal Jongin menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya.

"Aish…aku ada disuatu tempat Hyung… kenapa?"Tanya Jongin datar.

"Hah? Masih bertanya kenapa?"

"Hmm? Inikan hari liburku Hyung! Jangan ganggu aku…"ucap Jongin ketus.

"YAK! Kau lupa eoh? Sebentar lagi akan ada meeting dengan klien-klien perusahaan lain! Cepat kembalilah kekantor! Atau Kau akan tau akibatnya!...Yak! Kim Jong In! jangan matikan dulu! YAK!"

Seketika panggilanpun terputus.

Kim Jong In Namja tampan berkulit Tan. Pewaris perusahaan ternama di Seoul,Korea Selatan. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang namun apa gunanya jika kaya harta namun tak ada yang memberinya kasih sayang?

Dengan cepat ia membawa novelnya lalu berjalan keluar taman. Ia bosan dengan kehidupannya, Bahkan ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang lagi. Hatinya memang sudah dilapisi baja, Ia tidak akan mudah jatuh hati dengan Wanita. Cukup sekali saja hatinya disakiti, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jongin mengabadikan setiap langkahnya. Hanya Taman inilah yang selalu menemaninya. Disaat ia kesal,sedih,bahkan senang…Ia akan datang ketaman ini. Taman ini memang Sepi dan Jongin suka itu. Jongin tidak suka keramaian dan hanya ingin suasana tenang dan damai.

Saat langkah terakhirnya untuk keluar dari taman. Jantung nya terasa terhenti. Nafasnya tercekat. Jongin mematung ditempat. Suatu keindahan yang tak pernah Jongin dapatkan. Bahkan Jongin merasa ini semua adalah mimpi.

.

.

.

Jongin PoV

Saat langkah terakhirku untuk keluar dari taman ini, Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Nafasku tercekat. Aku mematung ditempat. Sungguh keindahan yang tak pernah aku dapatkan seumur hidup.

Wanita itu. Melewatiku dengan senyumannya yang bisa saja melumpuhkan ku sekarang ini

Sekilas kulihat mata indahnya menatapku. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai bebas dengan bando putih menghiasi kepalanya. Dress putih yang ia kenakan sungguh mempercantik dirinya. Kulit putihnya bagaikan susu. Ia mengenakan Sepatu higheels berwarna putih dengan dihiasi pita pink.

Rasanya waktu berhenti begitu saja. Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Menatapnya dari dekat dan memilikinya.

Aku menoleh kebelakang namun ia sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana gadis itu?"gumamku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mengingat setiap moment indah itu. Dan kini mungkin sudah ada yang berhasil mengisi hatiku yang hampa ini. Satu detik… dia berhasil mencuri hatiku. Membuat aku selalu memikirkannya.

.

.

.

_._

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when We first Met_

_I got so nervous_

_I couldn't Speak _

_In that very moment I found the one_

_And My life had found it's missing piece_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"YAK! Kim Jong In! Kenapa kau sedaritadi melamun eoh? Bahkan disaat meeting pentingpun kau masih bisa saja melamun tidak jelas…"

Suara berat sang Kakak yang bernama Chanyeol ini membuat Jongin tersadar.

"hmmm?" Tanya Jongin malas.

"Hhhh…haruskah aku selalu meneriakimu mulai sekarang?"ujar sang Kakak kesal.

"Tidak perlu…"

"Hhhh…kenapa aku harus memepunyai seorang ADIK spertimu…"Sesal Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Dan kenapa aku harus mempunyai seorang KAKAK sepertimu?" balas Jongin dingin.

.

.

.

.

_18.00 P.M. KST_

'_Krietttt….'_

Pintu ruangan kerja Jongin terbuka menampakkan sang Kakak yang bersiap pulang dari kantor.

Kepala Jongin mendongak melihat sekilas sang Kakak lalu kembali focus mengurus beberapa berkas yang ada dimejanya.

"Hey…Kau mau menginap dikantor?"Tanya Chanyeol mendekati meja Jongin.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"jawab Jongin masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah pulang…Aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar malam ini…Ayolah…"rengek Chanyeol.

'Brukkk'

Jongin menutup lembaran berkas yang sedang ia tandatangani.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manja seperti ini hyung?"Tanya Jongin.

"Sejak dulu kau tau…"balas Chanyeol.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Kai. Menggeret sang adik untuk segera ikut dengannya.

"Yak…baiklah…untuk malam ini saja tapi…"

"Hahaha, oke…"tawa Chanyeol menggelegar dan membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana memangnya?"Suara Jongin memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil lamborighin miliknya. Sang Kakak hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kita akan malam tentunya…Hahaha…sudah lama aku tidak makan malam denganmu.."jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa khasnya. Jongin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yak! Jangan terlalu cepat hyung! AAAA…lampu merah hyung!"teriak Jongin kalap karena tiba-tiba saja lampu hijau lalulintas dengan segera berganti merah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

'_**BRAKKKKKKKKK'**_

Mobil lamborighin Jongin yang dikendarai Chanyeol menabrak seorang Wanita. Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. Shock? Tentu saja. Mana mungkin jika kalian mengalami hal ini tidak shock?

"Hyung! Kau menabrak seorang wanita!"ucap Jongin khawatir sambil memukul pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Omo…" Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri wanita itu yang mengeluarkan darah segar dari kening kepalanya. Menodai dress putihnya.

Saat Chanyeol menganggkat Gadis itu ,hendak membawa nya kedalam mobil, Jongin melihat jelas wajah wanita itu. Dengan cepat Jongin keluar dari mobilnya. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang menggendong wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"**D-dia?! Wanita yang tadikan?!"** Ucap Jongin terbata-bata. Hatinya bagaikan disayat beribu-ribu pisau. Melihat wanita itu terluka. Sang pujaan hatinya, orang yang telah mengisi kehampaannya,yang memberinya rasa cinta yang telah lama hilang…

Dengan Sigap Jongin mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol menggendong wanita itu. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jongin.

'_Bertahanlah…kumohon…bertahanlah…'_

_._

_._

_._

_**~TBC~**_

Hehehe, Saya comeback nieh…mian fanfic nya jelek. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu kesukaan saya yaitu **Beautiful In White **milik **Shayne Ward**. Ada yang tau lagu itu? Adakah? Ada? Ga ada? Yaudah deh… pokoknya lagu it udah cukup menguras airmata saya deh… sedih tuh lagu…artinya juga ngena' banget#curhat

Yaudah deh… kok malah curhat saya? Readers yang baik hati boleh dong minta repiuw nya? Boleh kan? Tinggalkanlah repiuw kalian karena repiuw kalianlah yang membuat saya jadi semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini… yang udah baca saya ucapkan terima kasih dan yang repiuw saya doakan deh semua permohonan anda dikabulin… oh ye… NO FLAME ye! SIDERS DILARANG KERAS!

Yaudah saya tutup… see you in next chapter…don't forget leave your reviw for me

.

Love you all


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful In White**

Author : Phiii Channn

Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo (TG), and other cast.

Genre : Romance

**Summary **: ' Hanya kau yang dapat mengisi kehampaan hati ini… yang membuatku merasakan kembali rasa jatuh cinta…dan disaat gaun putih yang membalut tubuhmu… dengan nuansa putih…membuat dirimu tampak indah dimataku… Disaat kau berada dipelaminan…Aku selalu berharap bahwa disaat itu seharusnyalah aku yang berada disampingmu…mengucapkan janji suci…dan mengecup lembut bibirmu, menjadikan dirimu menjadi milikku selamanya….'

**Disclaimer**: Saya akui kalau cast yang ada di fanfic ini bukan punya saya T.T BUT THIS FIC IS MINE! Terinspirasi dari lagu barat **Shayne Ward-Beautiful** In White. NO SIDERS! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIARISM! WARNING! TYPO! TRANSGENDER! GAJE(?)!DLL! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

"_**D-dia?! Wanita yang tadikan?!"**__ Ucap Jongin terbata-bata. Hatinya bagaikan disayat beribu-ribu pisau. Melihat wanita itu terluka. Sang pujaan hatinya, orang yang telah mengisi kehampaannya,yang memberinya rasa cinta yang telah lama hilang…_

_Dengan Sigap Jongin mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol menggendong wanita itu. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jongin._

'_Bertahanlah…kumohon…bertahanlah…'_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter.2

Tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat. Menggigil yang ia rasakan. Air matanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Menatap tak percaya kejadian yang terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kepada adiknya. Baru kali ini Ia melihat sang adik yang selalu memasang wajah dingin, angkuh, semua pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Chanyeol berdiri terpaku. Ia tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, walaupun hanya kata _'Maaf'._

'_Cklek….'_

Pintu Ruangan terbuka menampakkan sesosok namja paruh baya yang sangat ia kenal. Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Dr. Lee untuk meminta jawaban.

" ? Bagaimana keadaan nya? Katakan!" Tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Ekhem… Tenanglah Jongin… Dia baik-baik saja, walaupun cukup kehilangan banyak darah. Namun itu sudah diatasi. Luka di kepalanya akan membuat ia akan merasa sangat pusing dan ia butuh banyak istirahat."jawab dengan tenang.

"Syukurlah…"Jongin bernafas lega setelah mengetahui yeoja itu baik-baik saja walaupun kepalanya terluka.

Chanyeol juga bernafas lega dan menatap Jongin sekilas.

"Kalian boleh menjenguknya sekarang…tapi ingat! Jangan sampai dia kelelahan…"titah dan di sambut dengan senyum lembut dan anggukan kecil dari Jongin, juga Chanyeol.

Jongin segera masuk kedalam ruangan dimana yeoja itu dirawat. Chanyeol mengekor Jongin dari belakang.

Jongin menangkap sosok yeoja terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi setengah bagian badan nya. Wajah yeoja itu pucat, dengan infus yang menancap pada tangan yeoja itu.

**Jongin PoV**

'Ya tuhan…terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawanya… terima kasih karena kau mempertemukan aku dengannya lagi walaupun dengan keaadan seperti ini. Sungguh aku tak percaya dengan semua ini.' Batinku saat melihat yeoja itu terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Kubiarkan Kakakku,Chanyeol mengekor dibelakangku.

Aku segera berjalan cepat kearahnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu kuhembuskan. Aku memjamkan mata sebentar lalu kuberanikan untuk melihat wajah cantiknya walaupun tampak pucat.

'_**DEG'**_

Kurasakan jantungku memompa lebih dari kapasitas. Wajahku memanas seketika. Membuat rona merah terlihat diwajahku. Hanya menatap wajahnya seperti ini saja sudah membuatku merona? Aish… dia memang membuatku benar-benar gila!

Kuberanikan untuk menyentuh wajahnya walau hanya sebentar. Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun! Kulitnya sungguh halus dan lembut!

Aku membelai pipi nya yang imut dan kurasakan bahwa sekarang ia sudah sadar dari pingsan nya. Mataku kembali bertemu dengan mata obsidian nya yang indah. Aku terpaku. Bagaikan dihipnotis aku tak ingin melepas tatapanku pada matanya yang indah hingga akhirnya sebuah suara membuatku harus melepaskan tatapan kami.

"Jongin! Dia sudah bangun!" teriak Chanyeol yang segera ingin kulempar kedalam jurang karena telah mengangguku untuk menatap mata indahnya. Sungguh, Kakak ku ini sangat menyebalkan!

Sontak aku menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Yeoja itu juga menatap Chanyeol.

Yang ditatappun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya. 'kenapa? Apa salahku sampai mereka menatapku seperti itu?' bisik Chanyeol pelan namun sayangnya aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Merasa baikan?" kuberanikan untuk bertanya kepada yeoja itu. Aku mengambil bangku dan memilih duduk di samping kasur.

"…"

Diam.

Yeoja itu hanya terdiam namun terlihat dari tatapan matanya bahwa seakan matanya berbicara, menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Jongin.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia diam?

Tangan Yeoja itu bergerak. Ia mengambil sebuah pena dan selembar kertas. Aku menatapnya bingung. Ia menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

.

'_Ne…aku merasa baikan…gumawo telah menolongku…'_

.

Aku membaca tulisan nya dan tersenyum manis.

"Siapa namamu?"tanyaku lagi.

Ia menulis lagi dan menunjukkan kertas itu padaku.

.

'_Do Kyungsoo…. Namamu?'_

_._

"Kim Jong In… namaku Kim Jong In… panggil saja Jong In atau Kai" jawabku lembut.

Do Kyungsoo.

Kau telah merebut hatiku, mengisi kehampaan. Terimakasih Kyungsoo…

Akhirnya kudapatkan namanya. Hatiku bagaikan meloncat keudara. Sungguh hal yang jarang terjadi padaku. Tak henti-hentinya kuberikan senyuman manisku padanya. Kulihat rona merah menghiasi pipi nya.

Sungguh aku ingin segera mengecup pipi nya dengan lembut karena gemas dengan nya. Oh indahnya….

**Jongin PoV End**

**.**

_**Chanyeol PoV**_

Hhhhhh, sungguh menyebalkan kalian tau? Bagaimana tidak? Aku hanya diam sedaritadi. Jika aku bicara aku takut nantinya pisau buah yang ada di meja itu melayang tepat di kepalaku karena mengganggu moment Jongin.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa putih yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Menatap malas Jongin yang berbicara sendiri dengan Yeoja aneh itu.

Hey tunggu? Kenapa setiap Jongin menanyakan sesuatu, Yeoja itu tidak bersuara? Apa Yeoja itu bisu? Hah? Tapi tadi saat kecelakaan sangat jelas aku mendengarnya berteriak… Oh tidak! Pertanda buruk! Jagan-jangan aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini? Jangan-jangan ia kehilangan suaranya karena aku? Eomma! Aku tidak mau dituntut dan masuk penjara…!

"_**BRAKKK!"**_

Pintu ruangan dibuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja mungil yang sedang menangis. Ia segera menghapiri Yeoja yang bersama Kai.

"HUAAAAA! Kyungie…! Kau tak apa? Huaaaa! Mianhe…!"yeoja itu menangis dalam pelukan yeoja yang disebut-sebut dengan nama Kyungie itu. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, aneh,terkejut,dan faceplam.

Kulihat Jongin bisu ditempat dengan raut wajah kaget. Aku mendekati Jongin lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Dia menoleh kearahku lalu berdiri disampingku. Kami saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Jongin menginjak kakiku pelan namun memang tenaganya kuat seperti kuda jantan yang mengamuk membuatku berteriak.

"AAAW! Yak!" aku balas menginjak Kakinya dan seketika Jongin melotot kearahku.

Aku meringis pelan, tak sadar bahwa yeoja mungil itu sudah melepaskan pelukan dari yeoja yang dipanggil Kyungie. Dia menatapku tajam dan tatapan membunuh nya diarahkan pula kepadaku.

"YAK! KAU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT KAKAK KU JADI SEPERTI INI HAH?! YAK DASAR NAMJA BABO!"semprotnya tanpa rasa takut. Yeoja mungil itu menunjuk-nunjuk ku sambil berteriak-teriak menyalahkanku.

HAH? Memang sih aku salah t-tapi jangan salahkan aku juga dong! Salahkan lampu lalulintasnya!(?) Dan apa itu hah?! Jongin tidak disalahkan? Heh! Aku tidak terima ini semua! Enak saja menyalahkanku!

"KAU YANG MENABRAK KAK KYUNGSOO! HA?! YAK LIHAT PERBUATANMU SEKARANG! KAKAK KU JADI HARUS DIRAWAT SEPERTI INI! AKHHHH!" teriak Yeoja itu lagi. Kali ini lebih parah. Dia memukuliku dan mencakar-cakar tubuhku.

"HUAAA! Jangan pukul aku! Aku tau ini salahku tapi salahkan juga lampu lalulintasnya yang seenaknya berubah! Huaaa! Awww! Berhenti!" Aku berusaha menahan yeoja ini yang memukuliku dengan ganasnya. Sungguh malang benar nasibku.

Oh… jadi nama yeoja bisu itu*eh.. ekhem… jadi yeoja itu namanya Kyungsoo…

Kyungsoo mnerik-narik tangan yeoja mungil itu dengan khawatir. Matanya memohon untuk berhenti.

"Tapi kak… Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini! Ini keterlaluan!"Yeoja itu terus memukuliku.

Jongin memisahkanku dari Yeoja itu. Aku bernafas lega. Untung saja Jongin memisahkan ku dengan yeoja gila itu… bisa-bisa aku mati karena dipukulinya lagi. AKh! Micheo!

"A-aku…minta maaf karena aku telah menabrak kakakmu itu… Aku sungguh tidak tau kalau tadi ada yang menyebrang dan diposisi itu aku tengah ngebut. Dan yeah…aku akui memang aku bersalah. Tapi jangan sepenuhnya salahkan aku! Salahkan juga lampu lalulintasnya…"ucapku dengan gugup.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis seakan berkata ' Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Itu juga salahku…' tapi tidak dengan adiknya itu. Ia malah menatap tajam padaku seolah berkata 'Namja pabo! Kau yang salah! Bukan lampunya dan kakakku! Dasar tukang tabrak!'

"Dan aku sebagai adik dari kakak ku juga minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi…." Jongin mengangkat suaranya setelahku.

**Chanyeol PoV End**

.

_**Normal PoV**_

Hening setelahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yangberisi 4 orang tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan.

Yeoja mungil itu menghela nafas nya panjang, lalu menatap sang Kakak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hhhhhh, Okey… kali ini aku maafkan kalian karena semuanya ini demi Kakak ku. Jika bukan Kakak ku yang meminta, kalian mungkin sudah mengapung ditengah-tengah sungai Han…" ucap Yeoja mungil itu dengan tajam. Matanya menatap sinis kearah Chanyeol dan Kai yang menengguk ludahnya dengan gemetar.

"J-jadi siapa namamu?"Tanya Jongin pada yeoja mungil yang menatapnya dan juga Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol dan Kai takut, namun seketika semuanya berubah setelah Yeoja itu bersuara.

"Byun Baekhyun Imninda…kalian bisa panggil aku Baekhyun…" ucap yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu dengan nada manis dan jangan lupakan senyuman nya yang bisa membuat semua orang terkena diabetes karena terlalu manis(?)

Chanyeol dan Jongin bisa merasakan perubahan 180 derajat akan perubahan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum manis seperti adiknya itu dan kedua kakak beradik itu sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin pingsan seketika karena senyuman manis yang diberikan.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Reply for the Review:**

**Kim Jongsoo: **kyaaa! Guwawo sudah review ne? hehehe, emang Chanyeol parah gak ati-ati dia…*lirik Chanyeol. Nae mau buat Jongie menderita di ff ini#he? *didelepin di sungai han sama Kai* hehe peace bercanda bang ^^V Review lagi ne?

**lee Kaisoo:** Ne chingu….^^ ini udah dilanjut silahkan dinikmatin ne? emang Kyungie cantik banget….bayangin nya aduhhhhh…*mimisan seketika* hehehe, Review lagi ne? Gumawo *O*

Gumawo for the review…. Mian ff nya gaje gini dengan TBC yang tidak sesuai harus diletakkan dimana, I need all of your review… Respect other person if u want other person respect you… just RnR and No FLAME, NO SIDERS, Hope u all have a nice day and Lucky day… see you in the next chapter… and don't forget to post your review for me ne? ^^

.

Love U all…


End file.
